


Stop Me if You've Heard This One Before

by EndlessRain



Series: Team Free Willma [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRain/pseuds/EndlessRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus, Sam was definitely not drunk enough to deal with Deanna forcing her heterosexuality on herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me if You've Heard This One Before

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, but can be read as a stand-alone.

Samantha was having absolutely none of this shit. 

Okay well, that’s a lie. She is having this shit, because there’s actually nothing she can do about. 

Dee was horrified upon learning that Kevin had never had whisky before (hello, he’s a minor?) and sat him down with Cas so they could all drink their sorrows away like true hunters. Her words, not Sam’s. 

Here she was, watching her sister attempting to outdrink her (girl?)friend, and a prophet who hadn’t ever had more than a beer in his life. Great.

She only left them alone for about two hours, just so that she could go out for a quick run before bed. Walking into the main room, she discovered her sister and their friends were already pretty drunk. Deanna was swaying from side to side, Kevin looked exhausted, and Castiel was giggling like crazy.

“One...two...three!” Deanna shouted, dumping the contents of the shot glass down her throat. Kevin and Cas followed, and the three of them grimaced when it hit their stomachs.

“Sammi! Join us! Don’t be a little penis!” Deanna shouted over to her sister, who was currently watching the whole affair from the other side of the table.

“If anybody pukes, Dee is in charge.” Sam declared, folding her arms.

“Saaaaam… you’re being a party pooper!” Kevin whined groggily, clearly affected. 

“I’m cutting Kevin off.” Sam decided. 

Kevin was already slumped over, leaning heavily on his arms. “Tha’s bullshit.”

Deanna giggled. “No… the she-giant is right. You should go to beddy-bye Kev.”

“Kevin is a sleepy drunk!” Cas laughed, falling out of her chair.

Sam carefully hoisted Kevin over her sweaty shoulder, and muttered a threat about him absolutely not puking on him. “He’s going to bed.”

“I wanna drink with Cas and D-dee more!” Kevin slurred, his heart not really in it. “You can’t pick me up like this, it’s degrading.”

“The number of men Deanna and I have degraded in our lifetime is probably higher than your SAT score.” Sam snorted.

“I didn’t… I didn’t take my SATs, ‘member?”

Sam felt a pang of guilt as she carried him down the hallway to his bedroom. “Yeah buddy, I remember.”

“I can’t believe I’m a lame drunk.” Kevin pouted. “I’m so tired…” Sam set Kevin on his feet when they got to the door of his room, and he immediately fell forward. Sam jumped to catch him, and he curled up in her arms. 

“It’s okay, Kevin, I’m a silly drunk too.” Sam admitted, pushing the door to his room open.

She helped him push off his sweatshirt and shoes, and threw him into bed. As she was leaving the room, he called out, “Saaa-aaaam!”

“Yes, Kevin?”

“You’re really pretty.” He slurred, his eyelids half-shut. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re not so bad yourself, honey.”

“Will you kiss me when I’m not so drunk?” He pleaded.

Sam laughed. “Maybe when you’re older. You’re still a bit young for me.”

“I’ll… I’ll hold you to it!” Kevin promised, crossing his heart. 

“Goodnight, Kevin.”

Making her way back into the main room, she found her sister and the ex-angel taking more shots.

“Dee, it’s much easier to get drunk without my grace healing me.” Cas admitted sadly. 

Deanna nodded seriously. “That must be really hard for you.”

“It is!” She cried, throwing her hands over her face. “I miss bein’ an angel so much!”

Sam sat down with the two drunk ladies. “So… how’s the whisky?”

“We’re drunk!” Cas exclaimed.

“You are much less grumpy, this time.” Sam told her, sliding the bottle towards herself. “Is this your guy’s first bottle?”

Deanna was laughing and shaking her head wildly, so Sam was going to take it as a no. 

“This is the worst day of my life,” Sam laughed. 

Cas looked horrified. “Out of everything that’s happened to you Sam-Samantha, _this_ is the worst day?” She looked incredibly sad, and reached out to pat her head awkwardly.

“I can’t even decide what the worst day of m’life is.” Deanna said, sadly.

Sam smiled at her drunk friend, but then slid the bottle and a shot glass towards her. She needed to be a lot more drunk for this conversation.

She grimaced down her first shot, and Deanna clapped. “Yay, Sammi! Get drunk with us!”

She was going to protest and tell her sister that no, she’s only having one shot, but the lie died on her tongue. Whatever, they might as well get drunk, right?

“I’ve got it!” Deanna said suddenly.

“What?” Cas asked.

“Worst day of my life! ‘Kay, ready?” She said, sitting up straighter. “It’s a tie between when you died,” and here she pointed at Sam, “and when you died,” she said, pointing to Cas. 

“When Michael exploded me?” Cas asked, wrinkling her nose.

“No!” Deanna said, shaking her head. “When the Leviathan took over your body. That was prob’ly the worst day of my entire life.” She quickly poured herself another shot, and downed it without a word. “That whole year fuckin’ sucked.” She admitted.

Cas was already sitting very close to Dee, her entire body facing her, but then she was throwing her arms around Deanna’s neck, and kissing her cheek. She was practically sitting in her lap, and Sammi got the feeling she was witnessing something she probably really did not want to.

“I’m so sorry!” Cas cried, kissing all over her face.

Deanna looked incredibly embarrassed, and kept giving Sam little side glances and shrugs as if to say, _this is totally weird and definitely not normal._ She pushed Cas off of her. 

Jesus, Sam was definitely not drunk enough to deal with Deanna forcing her heterosexuality on herself. 

“Yeah, Dee you were really fucked up that year,” Sam agreed, pouring more shots for everyone. 

“Was she really?” Castiel asked, horrified. She turned to Deanna, and clasped her hand between her own. “I had no idea you’d be affected so much.”

Deanna blushed, and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah well…” she mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. “You mean a lot to me, y’know? ‘S why I kept that stupid coat.”

Sam vaguely remembered Deanna subtly moving Cas’s bloodied coat from stolen car to car that year, but the light bulb hadn’t clicked on yet for Sam. She didn’t even consider that her sister might have a _thing_ for the angel until this year. 

Cas beamed. “You mean a lot to me, too!”

They kind of smiled at each other, in a spacey, dopey sort of way, and Sam chuckled.

“Your turn.” Deanna announced to Cas. 

“What?”

De grabbed her shot and downed it. “Worst day of your life, go.”

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook her head. “I don’t want to think about it. I’d rather focus on happy things.” 

De laughed, and smacked Cas on the back. “You’re right! Okay, best day of your life-go!”

Sam wasn’t sure if she was talking to her or to Cas, but she made the decision anyway. She downed her shot and gasped as it spiked down her throat. 

“Okay, best day of my life-it’s a tie,” she said.

“That’s cheating, you can only pick one.” Dee said, pointing her finger.

“Your worst day was tied!” Sam accused. 

Deanna threw her feet up into Cas’s lap. “We’ve had more worse days than bad,” she shrugged.

Cas started petting De’s foot fondly. “I’ve had good days, too.” 

“ _Anyways_ ,” Sam interrupted. “I’ve had two. One was my high school graduation.”

“Gaaaaaay!” Dee shouted, chortling. 

“You’re gonna wake up Kevin,” Cas said, at the same time that Sam said, “You’re one to talk!”

Deanna’s mouth clamped shut.

“Anyways. So the other day isn’t really a day,” she started.

“The what the fuck was it?” 

“Dee, stop interrupting, shit!” 

Cas burst into giggles. “You look so mad, Sam! It’s like when you lost your soul!”

Oh god, Sam definitely did not want to talk about that. 

“Cas, shut the fuck up! I wanna hear what the other best day was!” Deanna grumped, kicking her feet around in her lap. 

Once the girls stopped, Sam cleared her throat. “The _other_ best day of my life isn’t really a day, but any time that we’re just driving in the Impala somewhere. Jus’ you and me, y’know?”

Cas clutched her pearls, and sighed. “That’s so nice, Sam.”

Deanna snorted. “Wow, way to make this all emotional.”

“We were talking about the worst days of our lives! Obviously it’s going to get emotional!” Sam sputtered, bewildered. 

“I thought it was sweet,” Cas argued, smacking Deanna’s arm.

“Yeah, and now I’ve got a toothache,” De complained. 

The group decided to move their party to the couch, where Deanna immediately fumbled around with their DVDs until she could get Star Wars playing.

Cas and De settled into one side of the couch, and Sam sat on the other, and they passed the bottle back and forth as the familiar tune played. 

“Cas.”

“Mm.”

“Cas, don’t fucking fall asleep on me here, ‘m not carrying you to yer bed.”

Cas snuggled in further into Deanna’s side, and De rolled her eyes, sighed exasperatedly, but then lifted her arm up so Cas could rest on her. 

De looked over at Sam, eyes bleary, and said, “I’m too drunk for this.”

Sam scrunched her eyebrows. “Huh? For what?”

She sighed. “This.” She sort of gestured wildly to herself and Cas, and Sam got it. 

“You don’t have ta hide it, De.” Sam told her sister, reaching out to grasp the hand that was lazing over the back of the couch. “I already know, dude.”

De closed her eyes gratefully. “Thank god, because hidin’ it sucks.”

“I love you, Deanna.” Sammi said, and geez, she was definitely a little more than drunk at his point. “‘M so happy for you and Cassie.”

There were other things Sam intended to say, like how blatant she knew they were sharing a bedroom, and it wasn’t exactly secretive, so she knew pretty much right away that they were together. She wanted to say that she’s always known that Cas was in love with De, and that through all over her ridiculous pining and moping, she realized Deanna loved her back. She wanted to hug her sister and tell her that she needs to grab onto this, and never let go. 

She also had a lot of other philosophical things to say to her sister, but she was pretty wasted at this point, so she said, “I’m glad you’re gay now, De.”

Oh, shit. Sam braced herself for the older Winchester to get all offended and attempt to drunkenly march away, but instead, Deanna barked a laugh. 

“‘M not a lesbian, Sammi.”

Sam wanted to stand up and grab the blanket from across the room, but it was really, really, far away. “I know, you’re probably bi or something, right?” She wiggled around until she was laying on her side on the couch, her feet in De’s lap. Cas, half asleep, tucked herself up under Sam’s legs. 

Deanna pressed a kiss to Cas’s forehead. “Probably. I dunno. Sure.”

“Doesn’t really matter, huh?”

“Stop bein’ deep, I’m drunk.” Deanna compained. “We can’t all fit on this damn couch.”  
“‘S too late, De. Night.”

“No, dammit! Go to yer own bed. Me an’ Cas’ll start making out in front of you!”

Without opening her eyes and barely moving her lips, Cas said, “no we won’t, shut up. I’m warm, not moving.”

Sam grinned. “Guess we’re staying here.”

Deanna grumbled, but managed to hoist herself off the couch, and grab the throw blanket that Sam had been eyeing. In her absence, Cas slipped so that she was curled up on the edge of the couch.

“Your girlfriend’s a cat,” Sam said, knowing she wasn’t making much sense.

“Yeah, but she’s my cat.” Deanna said affectionately. “C’mon, Cas.”

She peeled Cas back from the edge of the couch, and slotted herself in between. The blanket fluttered over them, and the three managed to make space. 

“Sammi?”

“Hmm?” Sam was half-asleep now.

“You know, I like driving in Baby jus’ you an’ me too. ‘S nice.”

“Okay, De.” 

“Sammi?”

“Mhmm?”

“...thanks.”


End file.
